


Older

by Missy



Category: Princess Bride (1987)
Genre: Banter, Humor, Long-Term Relationship, M/M, Rhymes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It'e still as good as it always was, even though they're older.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Older

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: Princess Bride, Inigo/Fezzik, retirement, rhymes

“Happiness is in the eye of the beholder.”

“Did you just say we’re getting older?”

“No, only bolder.” 

“Your hand feels colder.”

“Fezzik, that is in the eye of the beholder.”

“Should we? Did Buttercup say the children are down to see the soldier?”

“That’s what they told her!”

“Ah, if only we weren’t older.”

“I like us better older.”

“Well, today you ARE bolder!”

“Kiss my shoulder?”

“Gently with it - I told you not to lift that boulder.”

“It’s firming fine - It’s better than getting colder.”

“…Perhaps you could be a bit more bolder….”

“…Yes. Bolder.”

“Ahh Fezzik.”

“Inigo!”

“A memory to stick in our folder?”

“Perhaps when we are older.”


End file.
